khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Vacation (chapter)
"Summer Vacation" is the fourteenth chapter of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Synopsis Xion and Pluto wake Roxas and tell him they have a day off today. She holds a meeting with Roxas and Axel in order to ensure they make the most of it. Axel, however, says that everyone can do what they like and that he spent his last day off sleeping. Xion becomes shocked, believing that spending a day off doing nothing is unfulfilling. Though Axel claims that the point of a day off is to get some rest, Xion decides to make a list of things to do and asks Roxas. Roxas, however, answers he doesn't know as he's never had one and asks what the other members are doing. Xigbar is napping, Xaldin is getting a shave, Saïx orders some Dusks to clean, Demyx strums his sitar, Luxord plays a card game, and Xemnas watches Kingdom Hearts. Xion, stunned, believes that day offs are for much more, and when pressured, decides to take Axel and Roxas to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town so that they can eat all the ice cream they want. Though Xion is reminded that they always do that, she agrees to stay and informs them she bought ten bars for each of them. After they each eat five, Axel notices Hayner, Pence, and Olette playing frisbee and wonders if they're on summer vacation. When questioned, he explains that it's a whole month off where kids play with their friends, blowing off their homework till the end where they try to cram it in. Roxas, unable to believe a month off, says he could probably deal with a week. Axel informs the two that he won't see them for a while as he'll be doing recon at a classified location. Though Roxas and Xion question the secrecy, Axel says some people keep secrets even from their friends. Roxas, however, claims there's nothing he wouldn't tell them. The trio return to the World That Never Was as Pluto awakens and plays with Roxas. Axel decides to nap but is stopped by Saïx on the way to his room. He tells Axel that he's become too attached to Roxas and Xion and accuses him of trying to ruin their plans. Though Axel says he thought he was doing a good job of following the plan, Saïx believes he has changed. Axel smirks and exclaims it was Saïx who changed. Sometime later, Saïx heads to Xion's room, wondering why Axel is attached to a puppet and assigns Xion a mission from Lord Xemnas: to head to Beast's Castle and confront the impostor. Worlds and characters Production notes Series continuity * Saïx assigns Xion a mission to defeat the impostor, which the Organization became aware of in "Impostor on the Loose". He also calls her a "puppet" for the second time, having done so in "A Sea of Memories". Video game differences * Pluto is never adopted by Xion. * Xion doesn't convince Roxas and Axel to go to the Clock Tower during the day off. Instead, they all gather there after Roxas performs grandstander with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, Axel sleeps, and Xion practices with her Keyblade. * In the game, Saïx doesn't assign Xion the mission to confront the impostor during the day off. Goofs Trivia * Roxas says he can deal with a week of summer vacation, foreshadowing (and referencing) the seven days he spent in the Simulated Twilight Town at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II. Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days chapters Category:Real world